Arty, tu es bourré
by Statice-Law
Summary: C'était vrai, il avait trop bu, encore. D'accord, il n'était plus totalement maitre de lui-même. Et oui, essayer de draguer son frère aîné était peut-être le pire qu'il n'ait jamais fait en état d'ébriété. Mais il y avait un temps pour la connerie, et un temps pour les excuses. /O.S/Lemon pendant tout l'O.S à peu près/Incest/Yaoi/Presque viol


**Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Incest, Rape, Lemon, Yaoi**

 **Pairing : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland) / Arthur Kirkland (England)**

 **Disclaimer : Niup, toujours pas à moi**

* * *

 **En toute honnêteté je ne pensais pas finir cet O.S aussi vite... Il est commencé depuis super longtemps pourtant, et je l'avais presque finit, c'est ça le pire... Donc bon, me revoilà avec un O.S ScotUk, qui est très certainement mon OTP après réflexion... Oui, j'ai un problème avec l'inceste, j'avais prévenu !**

 **Je vous ferais remarqué que c'est le troisième texte que je publie aujourd'hui... Ca excuse pas mon retard mais quand même !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à dire... Si ce n'est bonne lecture, et... Review, j'essaierais d'y répondre pour une fois... Bye~**

* * *

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur alors qu'Arthur rentrait chez lui, marchant aussi droit qu'il alignait un phrase correct. Avec plus d'alcool dans le sang qu'il n'était raisonnable d'en avoir, il avait réussit à faire la route entre le pub et le manoir victorien qu'il habitait en ne vomissant que trois fois et en seulement quatre fois plus de temps qu'en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et encore, il aurait certainement vidé quelques autres bouteilles si Francis ne l'avait pas foutu dehors en déclarant qu'il avait assez bu. Le fait qu'il se soit mis à engueuler un mur y était peut-être pour beaucoup...

Il laissa son manteau tomber par terre, manqua de sa casser la gueule au moment de retirer ses chaussures, et réussit à rallier le salon sans trop d'encombres, fronçant simplement les sourcils pour essayer d'arrêter de voir double. Ou triple, il n'était plus trop capable de compter de toute façon.

-Fais moins de bruit, couillon, gronda Allistor depuis le canapé.

Arthur ne se demanda pas une seconde ce que son frère ainé foutait là, non pas que ce soit habituel, mais il n'était pas capable de se dire qu'il n'était pas censé être affalé dans son salon.

- _Shut up_ , siffla le blondinet, la langue pâteuse et la voix enraillée par l'alcool.

La nation Ecossaise se redressa et toisa son frère, le jaugeant du regard.

-T'as encore été te saouler la gueule, c'est ça ? T'en as pas marre de te rendre plus minable que d'habitude ?

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, ça te regarde pas.

Le jeune Anglais se laissa tomber près de son frère et rejeta la tête en arrière, les joues rougies et les yeux humides.

-Encore en train de pleurnicher à cause de ton petit Alfred, hu ? se moqua Allistor. Tu voudrais pas grandir un peu ?

Il reçu un regard noir de la part de son vis-à-vis, avant que l'alcool ne le fasse passer à autre chose. Son visage changea du tout au tout, passant d'une fureur sans borne à de la tristesse mêlée à de la fatigue et de la douleur. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'Allistor n'était pas sûr d'identifier. Le regard émeraude du plus jeune détailla son aîné sans aucune gêne, passant de son jean serré à son débardeur noir et remontant sur ses lèvres légèrement rougis, son nez droit, ses yeux vert tirant sur le bleu, les rendant turquoise foncé suivant l'éclairage, pour finir sur ses cheveux roux en désordre.

-Je veux que tu me baises, finit-il par lâcher le plus simplement du monde, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Allistor en resta sur le cul. Arthur était très porté sur le sexe, tout le monde le savait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il couchait avec n'importe qui. En fait, il était même plutôt du genre à faire "sa vierge effarouchée" comme disait l'Ecossais dès qu'il n'était pas avec quelqu'un qu'il avait choisis. Pour le reste, garçon ou fille, ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

-Pour que tu me gerbes dessus ? Non merci.

-J'ai plus rien dans le ventre, insista l'Anglais, bouffant quelques syllabes à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie.

Il s'approcha de son frère et grimpa sur ses genoux, sans que ce dernier ne manifeste l'envie de le repousser ou de le laisser continuer. En fait, il restait totalement placide, le regardant faire avec une certaine curiosité. Il avait déjà vu Arthur bourré, pleins de fois, et l'avait vu dans des états plus pathétiques les uns que les autres. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait de proposition comme ça. Allistor était lui-même très actif sur le plan sexuel et nettement moins exigeant en terme de partenaires que son frère. Tant qu'il pouvait se vider les couilles et prendre son pied, il s'en foutait. Coucher avec son frère ne le rebutait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il l'avait déjà envisagé.

-T'es bourré, Arty, soupira-t-il.

-Je suis parfaitement lucide ! clama l'Anglais, se redressant brusquement.

L'alcool lui monta rapidement à la tête et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il se sentit tomber en arrière, et la grande main d'Allistor se logea au niveau de ses reins pour le retenir.

-Lucide, hein ? se moqua-t-il.

-Parfaitement... Juste un petit déséquilibre...

-Bah voyons...

Arthur posa ses petites mains fines et rendues froides par le vent extérieur sur les épaules finement musclée de son aîné. La nation Ecossaise était loin d'être en reste niveau muscle, mais il était plus sec que l'Allemagne ou la Turquie, se rapprochant plus de la Prusse. Quant à Arthur... Il avait un corps de lâche, rien à redire là-dessus, et si tout le monde se moquait de lui lorsqu'il était là, bon nombre de nation s'inquiétait de sa maigreur alarmante. Francis et Alfred, qui l'avait déjà vu torse nu -dans des contextes à peu près similaire à celui-ci, si ce n'était que les deux nations l'avaient repoussé avant que ça ne dérape-, avaient pu voir à quel point ses côtes saillaient sous sa peau pâle, combien ses bras et ses jambes étaient fins, et la façon dont ses hanches et ses clavicules perçaient son épiderme. Même Allistor était d'accord sur le fait qu'il faudrait qu'il se remplume. Sa maigreur le rendait fragile et affaiblissait son système immunitaire, lui faisant choper toutes les saloperies possibles et imaginables. Le rouquin ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû venir s'occuper de la roseraie et du chat de son frère parce que ce dernier avait fait un pic de fièvre tellement fulgurant qu'il n'était pas capable de sortir lit. Et quand on connaissait l'obstination d'un Kirkland, ce n'était pas rien.

-Je veux que tu me baises, répéta le blond, commençant à bouger ses hanches contre son ainé.

Les mains de l'Ecossais se posèrent de part et d'autre de son bassin, ne l'encourageant pas spécialement à continuer, le laissant simplement faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu vas regretter, Arty.

La nation Anglaise ne lui répondit pas et se pencha un peu en avant, faisant saillir ses omoplates et ses vertèbres à travers sa chemise froissée. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus très loin de celle de son frère, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à combler la distance. Au fond, Allistor s'en foutait pas mal qu'il regrette ou pas. Ce n'était pas son problème, et la dernière fois qu'il avait clairement manifesté un quelconque inquiétude à son sujet remontait à l'époque où il n'était qu'une petite merde incapable de se défendre seul -pas qu'il ait beaucoup changé d'ailleurs, mais il avait quand même un peu grandi. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui faire trois tonnes de reproches le lendemain matin. Un Arthur avec un gueule de bois, c'était putain de chiant, un Arthur avec la gueule de bois et en plus énervé contre lui, c'était encore pire.

-Baises-moi... couina le blond, les yeux brillants et humide, tremblant légèrement. Je veux que tu me prennes... Allistor...

Le rouquin retint un grognement. Ce serait trop facile. Il ne donnerait pas à son frère ce qu'il voulait tout de suite. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui résister, mais c'était beaucoup plus excitant de le voir se démener pour espérer le faire céder. Vu l'état d'Arthur, il le savait capable de pas mal de choses qu'il n'oserait pas faire ou dire en étant sobre.

L'Anglais s'agita soudain sur ses genoux, gardant une main sur son épaule pour rester stable et descendant l'autre le long du torse chaud du jeune homme.

-T'as les mains froides, connard... siffla Allistor.

Les yeux émeraudes brillants d'Arthur croisèrent ceux de son ainé, cherchant à savoir s'il voulait qu'il continu ou pas. Seulement, Allistor restait parfaitement neutre, le faisant languir volontairement.

La main du blond continua sa route, faisant frissonner l'Ecossais. Non pas qu'il aime ça, mais la différence de température entre son corps et celui de son frère était désagréable.

-Accroche-toi à mon cou, finit-il par grogner.

Surpris dans la mesure du possible, Arthur s'exécuta et récolta un juron lorsque ses mains froides se posèrent sur la nuque brûlante de son frère. Ce dernier le souleva aisément, ses mains posées sans délicatesse sous ses fesses, et il se leva sans difficulté. Il se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ne pesait rien, sachant pertinemment que c'était un sujet sensible. Il se servait de ce point faible uniquement lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient, et encore, il fallait que ce soit une sacrée engueulade.

Il le posa par terre, devant la cheminée, et alla chercher le grand plaid posé sur le canapé. Il l'étala sur le parquet, à une distance raisonnable du feu pour éviter tout incident, et fit signe à son frère de venir s'y asseoir alors que lui même s'installait. Le blond avança à quatre patte jusqu'à lui et retira rapidement le débardeur du rouquin, restant très maladroit dans ses gestes. Il se lécha les lèvres lorsque la musculature de l'Ecossais fut découverte, et Allistor hésita entre lever les yeux ciel et se sentir fier. Il attrapa la cravate déjà desserrée d'Arthur et tira dessus pour rapprocher son visage du sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Arty...?

L'Anglais essaya immédiatement de l'embrasser, mais Allistor le maintint à une distance raisonnable.

-Non, gamin, je veux que tu le dises.

-Ta bouche... Je veux... T'embrasser...

-C'est mieux.

Il le lâcha et le laissa poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, corrigeant l'angle de son visage. Ce con était beaucoup trop brouillon quand il était bourré. Alors qu'Arthur commençait à prendre de l'assurance, Allistor força la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue, déconcentrant son jeune frère et lui permettant de prendre l'ascendant sur lui. Le blond gémit dans le baiser, certainement de frustration, et les grandes mains de l'Ecossais se posèrent à l'arrière de sa tête et contre sa nuque pour l'approcher encore. Des soupirs et des bruits humides troublaient le silence du manoir, parfois accompagné de respirations rauques.

-On dirait une pute, s'amusa Allistor dès qu'il eu décidé de laisser le temps à son frère de respirer.

Il avisa le corps d'Arthur, avachit contre lui et reprenant son souffle. Ses cuisses étaient écartées, ses genoux pressaient les hanches de son ainé, et sa chemise était déjà un peu ouverte, découvrant sa peau pâle.

-Je suis pas... commença l'Anglais, les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai, l'arrêta son ainé. Je te payerais pas.

Arthur allait furieusement protester, mais la langue de son frère passa dans sa bouche avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il s'accrocha immédiatement à sa tignasse rousse -plus auburn que rousse d'ailleurs- et soupira doucement, rapprochant son bassin de celui de l'Ecossais. Il aimait les préliminaires, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps avec seulement des caresses. Caresses que son frère refusait de lui donner d'ailleurs.

Le plus jeune fit descendre ses mains dans son dos, griffant légèrement la peau sur son passage, et obtint un grognement animal en réponse. Leurs bouches cessèrent de s'activer, leurs lèvres simplement reliées par un mince filet de bave. Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, cherchant à savoir lequel céderait en premier. Arthur peinait à reprendre son souffle, l'alcool et leurs baisers suffisant à l'engourdir. Son regard émeraude était un peu vitreux et avec une certaine fluidité malgré son état, il embrassa la mâchoire de son ainé. Allistor passa ses mains dans son dos, au-dessus de sa chemise, et effleura sa colonne vertébrale, descendant doucement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Le blond se cambra vivement avec un couinement délicieux, les yeux à moitié fermé et les joues rougis. S'il s'était écouté, Allistor lui aurait sauté dessus et l'aurait violé.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire une fois... gronda-t-il. Confirme-moi que tu es totalement consentant...

Hagard, Arthur tourna la tête vers lui, les lèvres rougies par leurs baisers.

-Je suis consentant... murmura-t-il difficilement. Fais moi ce que tu veux...

Immédiatement les mains du rouquin s'activèrent, descendant sur les fesses de son jeune frère, les massant allègrement. Il avait plus que hâte de lui retirer ses fringues encombrantes et d'enfin pouvoir se vider les couilles. Même si c'était son frère, ça ne changeait rien. Il commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin de se soulager.

-Allistor… haleta le petit blond, s'accrochant au cou de son frère.

Il se redressa un peu, se retrouvant avec le visage d'Allistor au niveau de son torse, et il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière.

-Dis moi ce que tu veux Arthur… murmura Allistor. Je veux t'entendre le dire…

-Tes mains… Touche-moi…

-Où ?

-Partout…

L'alcool l'engourdissait totalement, en fait il avait la désagréable impression qu'il allait faire un malaise, mais la voix et les mains d'Allistor sur lui le gardait un minimum conscient. Ces même mains pressèrent plus fermement ses fesses, et deux de ses doigts caressèrent sa raie. Arthur sursauta vivement et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah… Attend... Pas… Pas là… Pas maintenant…

Allistor arqua un sourcil mais garda ses doigts là où ils étaient.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai… Pas l'habitude de… De commencer… Par ça… Et…

Le rouquin soupira mais obtempéra. Ils avaient le temps après tout. Ses paumes délaissèrent ses fesses pour passer sur ses côtes saillantes. Tout le corps frêle du blond s'arqua, un long frisson le parcouru, et un soupire tremblant passa ses lèvres.

-Tu aimes ça ? S'amusa Allistor. Dis moi ce que tu aimes.

-C'est… Bon… Tes mains… Je… Hn…

-Tu aimes que je te caresse ?

-Oui…

Quant à savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Allistor n'était plus sûr de s'en souvenir, mais l'expression sur le visage de son frère était juste délicieuse. Ses joues rougies, son corps fin légèrement cambré, sa voix rendue un peu grave par l'alcool, ses yeux vitreux…

-T'es putain de bandant comme ça… gronda l'Ecossais.

Un sourire incertain s'inscrivit sur le visage du Britannique, et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux auburn de son frère.

-Tu trouves… ?

-Carrément…

Le blond rougit légèrement, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de compliment. Il aimait le sexe, et il choisissait toujours ceux avec qui il couchait, mais personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Encore moins de façon aussi vulgaire. Dans son état normal, il n'aurait peut-être pas vraiment apprécié, mais l'alcool avait le mérite de lui faire accepter plus facilement ce genre de chose.

Allistor admettait sans problème qu'il profitait un peu de la situation. Mais il ne comptait pas non plus défoncer le cul de son frère, et entendait bien le préparer comme il le fallait. Il était un connard, mais il savait se montrer respectueux avec ses partenaires.

-Allonge toi… souffla-t-il alors.

Le blond l'interrogea du regard tout en descendant de ses hanches pour s'exécuter. A peine son dos eu-t-il touché le plaid que le rouquin passait au-dessus de lui. Chacun de ses mouvements était à la fois fluide et saccadé, le désir y étant pour beaucoup. Il désirait son frère. Son petit frère. Allistor se demanda vaguement s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, avant de repousser la question loin dans son esprit.

Les mains d'Arthur se posèrent sur ses épaules, et ses yeux émeraudes le dévisagèrent un long moment. L'alcool rendait son regard vitreux, mais derrière ça, derrière le désir, derrière l'envie, le rouquin réussissait à percevoir de la tristesse, du désespoir, et un certain doute mêlé à de la peur. Ce n'était pas le genre de l'Ecossais de le rassurer. Pas avec des mots en tout cas. Il pouvait faire des efforts, mais il ne garantissait rien.

Il l'embrassa doucement, calant une de ses jambes entre celle de l'Anglais. Il ne connaissait pas les habitudes du blond en matière de sexe. S'il avait déjà été « en-dessous », s'il préférant y aller doucement ou s'il avait l'habitude d'être pénétré avec force… Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'aurait jamais cru avoir besoin de le savoir. Et il se voyait mal l'interroger maintenant, alors qu'il était encore ivre. Alors il passa simplement ses mains sur ses côtes, avant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise un à un sans lâcher ses lèvres. Les mains fines de son frère caressait sa nuque et ses cheveux, le faisant doucement frémir. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Allistor avait toujours adoré qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

Un léger gémissement échappa à Arthur entre deux baiser alors que l'Ecossais écartait les pans de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse pâle et quasi imberbe. Ses côtes saillantes traçaient des lignes régulières sous son épiderme, tout comme ses clavicules. Ce n'était pas spécialement beau, mais l'excitation avait le mérite de ne pas dégoûter Allistor. Il se redressa légèrement et passa le bout de ses doigts sur cette peau fine et fragile, passant sur ses épaules, dans son cou, sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à son ventre. Finalement, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvre au niveau de son thorax avec une douceur qui le surprenait lui-même. Un soupire fragile se fit entendre, et Arthur rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et les mains posées dans les cheveux d'Allistor. Il appréciait la caresse, rien à redire là-dessus.

L'Anglais écarta plus largement les cuisses sans réfléchir, et se cambra légèrement lorsque les lèvres à la fois douces et joueuses de son aîné descendirent plus bas. Il s'arrêta à son nombril, et tout en levant les yeux vers lui pour observer ses réactions, il passa doucement sa langue sur sa peau réchauffée par le feu de la cheminée. Un long soupire échappa à Arthur, qui rougit légèrement en croisant le regard de l'Ecossais. Cependant, il ne détourna pas les yeux et se laissa faire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il adorait les préliminaires. Il aimait les caresses plus que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre, et il adorait ces moments avant et après l'acte où il pouvait simplement se faire cajoler.

Il couina doucement lorsque son frère passa sa langue dans son nombril, mimant gentiment la pénétration, une main posée sur sa hanche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mouvement brusque. Le blond se tordit doucement de plaisir, essayant de retenir ses gémissements sans vraiment y parvenir. L'alcool le rendait très réceptif, et minimisait la honte qu'il pouvait ressentir. Cela arrangeait quelque peu Allistor, qui continua son petit manège un long moment, cherchant du bout des doigts les zones sensibles de son frère. Il effleura ses côtes, remonta sur ses tétons légèrement durcis, passa sur ses épaules, récoltant une pléiade de frissons et des couinements lascifs.

-A… Allistor… J'ai… Besoin de plus…

Le rouquin se redressa, délaissant le nombril de sa proie -puisqu'Arthur était sa proie, quelque part- et planta son regard bleu-vert dans celui émeraude de son frère. Ce dernier avait les joues encore plus rouge et semblait se débattre pour respirer, certainement à cause de l'alcool qui l'engourdissait. Alors que l'Ecossais songeait à ralentir le rythme pour qu'il puisse se calmer, le plus jeune appuya sur ses épaules puissantes pour qu'il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse.

-J'ai besoin… De plus… Je te veux… Baise moi…

L'ivresse y était pour beaucoup, mais Allistor ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si le blondinet était du genre à passer les préliminaires systématiquement. D'une main experte, le rouquin défit le bouton du pantalon de son cadet, avant de baisser la fermeture éclaire. L'étrangeté de la situation lui revint en pleine face sans raison apparente. Il allait coucher avec son frère. Avec son _petit frère_. Il allait le sodomiser alors qu'il était bourré. C'était profondément malsain, et bien qu'il se dégoûtait un peu, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il le voulait, quelque part. Pas juste parce qu'il était en manque de sexe, sinon il aurait simplement été se trouver une prostituée ou quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas non plus pour rendre service à Arthur, qui semblait réellement en avoir besoin. Il ne se l'expliquait pas. Quelque part, il avait déjà été trop loin pour reculer maintenant.

-Sérieusement gamin… Tu vas regretter…

Arthur, les yeux entrouverts, le dévisagea quelques secondes sans réellement comprendre.

-Je suis… Consentant… souffla-t-il, espérant peut-être que cela suffirait à décider son aîné.

-C'est pas le problème…

Allistor posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle d'Arthur, ne faisant que les effleurer, avant de dériver vers sa joue, puis sous son oreille.

-T'es bourré… T'auras tout oublié demain…

-M'en fous…

-Pas moi. T'es pas en état de coucher avec qui que ce soit…

Arthur marmonna quelques secondes, serrant plus fort Allistor contre lui. Le rouquin soupira, conscient que malgré tout ce qu'il était en train de dire, il était fondamentalement incapable de s'arrêter.

-Viens pas me casser les couilles demain parce que t'auras mal au cul… gronda-t-il.

L'Anglais sembla se détendre un peu, rassuré qu'il ne s'arrête pas, et il rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui laisser libre accès à son cou. Allistor se fit une joie d'y laisser quelques suçon sans vraiment s'acharner dessus pour qu'il disparaisse rapidement. Ses mains caressaient les flancs de son frère avec une certaine sensualité, cherchant toujours à lui faire du bien. Bientôt, ces mêmes mains descendirent plus bas, sur son ventre, puis accrochèrent le bord de son pantalon encore en place bien qu'ouvert.

-Enlève-le… souffla le blond avant que son frère n'ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Le rouquin le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de tirer sur le tissu, le retirant sans trop de mal, embarquant ses chaussettes au passage. Malgré la chaleur émanant de l'âtre non loin, Arthur fut pris d'un frisson dû au froid, et Allistor regarda ses poils presque invisibles tant ils étaient clairs se hérisser partout sur son corps. Il ne pu empêcher ses yeux de descendre le long de la fine ligne de duvet clair qui partait du nombril pour disparaître sous son boxer noir et gris argenté. Etrangement, les couleurs semblaient avoir beaucoup d'importances et s'ancraient profondément dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les yeux d'Arthur était vert, vraiment vert, sans aucune nuance d'une autre couleur, aussi pur que l'émeraude. De véritable joyaux, qui brillaient actuellement grâce à l'ivresse, grâce à l'érotisme de la situation, qui étaient fixés sur lui et uniquement sur lui. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mais pas aussi blonds que ceux d'Alfred. Les flammes de la cheminée leur donnait des reflets orangés, parfois rouges, s'étendant en une multitude de nuances et de déclinaisons. Et puis il y avait sa peau. La plus pâle qu'Allistor ait jamais vu, presque blanche, laissant voir le réseau bleuté de ses veines, semblable à de la porcelaine. La comparaison était totalement mièvre, le rouquin en avait conscience, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la blancheur de cet épiderme.

Son boxer tranchait largement avec cette pâleur, et étrangement, Allistor trouva que ça ne lui allait pas si mal.

-Qu'est-ce que… Tu regardes ? Demanda doucement Arthur, le corps tendu par l'attente et les yeux humides.

-Rien.

Allistor se pencha pour déposer d'autres baisers dans son cou, laissant parfois sa langue suivre quelques veines apparentes. Ses doigts passèrent agilement dans son dos, caressant ses vertèbres, ses omoplates, ses côtes, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer le creux de ses reins. Le corps d'Arthur se cambra légèrement, alors qu'un couinement lui échappait. Un sourire fier et conquérant étira les lèvres du rouquin, qui continua de seulement le frôler. Sa peau était brûlante, incroyablement douce, sans défaut, seulement troublée par ses os qui perçaient.

Arthur se redressa un peu pour chercher ses lèvres, et Allistor lui accorda un baiser fougueux. C'était tellement grisant d'outre-passer l'interdit… De franchir la ligne, peu importe si c'était malsain… De toute façon ils étaient des nations, alors leur lien familiale ne comptait pas vraiment… Bah, au fond Allistor s'en foutait.

L'alcool perturbait le sens de l'équilibre du blond, qui peinait à tenir sur ses coudes. Cependant, il refusa de se recoucher, préférant être près de son frère. Ce dernier cassa le baiser, leurs bouches simplement relié par un minuscule fil de salive qui cassa net lorsque le rouquin s'écarta. Les doigts fins de son frère passèrent sur ses flancs, puis dans son dos, mais vu la façon dont il tanguait, l'Ecossais l'arrêta et se laissa rouler sur le dos.

-Viens au-dessus, ce sera mieux.

Il tendit un bras vers lui pour appuyer ses paroles, et rapidement, le blondinet grimpa à califourchon sur ses hanches, provoquant une inévitable friction entre leurs bassins. Allistor gronda et saisit un peu durement les cuisses de son frère, le faisant hoqueter de surprise.

-Ouvre… Mon froc…

Arthur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant analyser sa phrase, puis il hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement. Ses mains tremblantes l'empêchaient d'être efficace, et le rouquin fut obligé de défaire lui-même le bouton. Ce fut son cadet qui tira la fermeture éclaire vers le bras, et un profond grondement de satisfaction échappa à Allistor. Arthur sourit doucement, mais ne toucha pas tout de suite son érection. Ses mains désormais tièdes trouvèrent refuge sur les épaules de l'Ecossais, et il commença gentiment à découvrir son aîné du bout des doigts. Il posa ses paumes sur ses pectoraux, surprit par la chaleur que dégageait le corps de son frère. Il pouvait sentir toute la puissance de la nation Ecossaise sous ses doigts. Allistor étira un sourire amusé, et il contracta ses muscles. Un rire tout à fait enfantin naquit de la gorge du blond et résonna dans le salon, surprenant le rouquin, d'une certaine façon.

-C'est tout dur… souffla-t-il.

Les mains aventureuses du jeune homme descendirent sur ses abdominaux, caressant les muscles bien dessiné sans que ce ne soit excessif. Une légère jalousie mêlée à de l'admiration et de la honte commença à poindre en lui, mais il repoussa ces sentiments. Il n'était pas aussi bien foutu qu'Allistor, ça il le savait. En revanche, il y avait autre chose qui le perturbait. Il attrapa l'une des mains d'Allistor et la porta à ses propres côtes saillantes.

-C'est… C'est pas beau, hein… ?

L'Ecossais mis quelques secondes à comprendre, et il haussa finalement les épaules.

-C'est pas immonde. Il faut que tu prennes du poids, mais c'est pas laid non plus.

De son pouce, il caressa cette peau presque meurtrie par les os qui la perçaient. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas la chose la plus attirante qui soit, mais Allistor s'y faisait.

Arthur hocha la tête, pas spécialement convaincu mais pas en état d'insister. Il passa rapidement à autre chose. Les miracles de l'alcool…

Allistor posa ses mains sur le fessier de son frère et malaxa allègrement la chaire ferme, récoltant un hoquet de surprise, puis des frissons et des gémissements de plaisir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le blond était quand même très excitant comme ça.. Ses mains tremblantes s'activaient, caressant avec envie le torse bouillant de l'Ecossais. Et puis il eu envie de plus, vraiment plus, de ne faire qu'un avec son presque amant, de le sentir en lui…

-Tu t'es déjà fais pénétré ? Demanda soudain Allistor.

C'était typiquement le genre de question qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais posé, mais qui était pourtant nécessaire. Connaitre les détails de la vie sexuelles de son frère était loin de l'intéresser -le contraire aurait été très glauque- mais il voulait savoir s'il devait être encore plus prévenant que d'habitude. Il ne savait même pas à quel moment il avait décrété que ce serait Arthur en dessous… A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas envisagé la chose autrement. Il ne montra rien de son trouble, espérant que le blond revienne à lui, pète un câble, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de réponse.

-Oui, plusieurs fois, tu peux y aller.

Et il fallait forcément que son vœux ne soit pas exaucé… Il accueillit avec une certaine fatalité la réponse de son cadet et hocha simplement la tête. Bien… Il venait d'apprendre que son frère se faisait très certainement régulièrement sodomiser… Merveilleux…

Il sentit la main d'Arthur attraper son avant-bras et tirer dessus pour dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre sa main, et Allistor le laissa faire, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Seulement, quand il vit le blond porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, il l'arrêta.

-Attend qu'on n'ait plus nos fringues…

Le cadet resta interdit quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer. Il laissa donc son frère se redresser et le regarda retirer aisément son pantalon, l'habitude rendant le geste totalement anodin. Dès que ses cuisses puissantes et son boxer bleu foncé et blanc furent découverts, Arthur se recolla à lui, presque affamé, cherchant ses lèvres. Le rouquin lui accorda un baiser emplit de désir, mêlant leurs langues sans pudeur, ravageant sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres, alors que ses mains passaient agilement sous le boxer de son petit-frère pour toucher réellement ses fesses. Les os perçaient, ici aussi, mais Allistor trouva tout de même ça terriblement bon. Il glissa deux doigts sur sa raie, faisant hoqueter le blond. Mais il se détendit rapidement en constatant qu'il ne faisait que l'effleurer et ne le pénétrait pas.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le baiser qu'ils partageaient, produisant des couinements et des bruits humides tout à fait bandant d'après Allistor. Son corps atteignant sa limite, le blond chercha par tous les moyens à se frotter au plus âgé. Il avait besoin de jouir. Ca en devenait douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Arthur ? Ronronna presque Allistor.

Le blond gémit de frustration et s'accrocha aux épaules du rouquin, essayant de trouver un appui, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de bouger plus vite, plus fort, de pouvoir enfin éjaculer. Mais son frère le tenait hors de porté, semblant prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

-Dis le, gamin, sinon tu n'auras rien…

-Je… Je veux… J'ai besoin… D'éjaculer…

Face au regard insistant de la nation Ecossaise, le Britannique retint un couinement et se força à continuer.

-Ai… Aide moi… Touche moi… Je dois jouir…

-C'est déjà mieux, approuva Allistor.

Il le laissa venir aussi près qu'il le voulait et râla de plaisir en le sentant entamer un violent déhanché contre lui, tremblant et en sueur. C'était bon, c'était brutal, c'était désespéré… Le rouquin saisit plus durement ses fesses pour l'aider à bouger, mais le força rapidement à ralentir le rythme, récoltant des plaintes virulentes. Mais Allistor ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer, pas vu l'effort que cela demandait à son petit-frère.

-Allonge toi, on va faire ça vite… souffla-t-il.

L'Anglais cessa immédiatement de protester et ses yeux brillants accrochèrent ceux de son futur amant, plein d'espoir.

-Tu vas me prendre… ?

L'Ecossais hocha doucement la tête, trouvant que les mots sonnaient bizarrement lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche de son frère. Ce dernier se laissa rapidement tomber sur le dos, et par mesure de précaution, Allistor attrapa un oreiller et força Arthur à le mettre sous son bassin.

-J'en ai pas besoin… ! Protesta vaguement le blondinet, la voix de plus en plus incertaine, probablement à cause de l'alcool.

-M'en fous, tu gardes ce putain de coussin sous ton petit cul et tu la mets en veilleuse.

Le plus jeune allait encore protester, mais il préféra étirer une vague moue boudeuse, pas spécialement mignonne. Pour le dérider un peu, Allistor lui tendit trois doigts, posant son autre main sur sa cuisse pâle, remontant doucement vers son boxer dans le but de le lui retirer.

-Lèche-moi ça comme il faut, tu vas douiller sinon.

Arthur attrapa presque vivement son poignet et s'empressa de prendre trois doigts en bouche, faisant frémir son aîné, qui dû retenir un grognement. Bordel, ce que c'était excitant… Il sentait le langue douce et brûlante de son cadet caresser ses phalanges pour les humidifier, et la maitrise dont il faisait preuve le força à s'imaginer son frère avec autre chose dans la bouche… Il chassa rapidement l'image qui encombrait son esprit. A la place, il retira le boxer noir et gris qui couvrait encore le pénis d'Arthur et ne fit aucun effort pour s'empêcher de regarder.

-Ca va, t'es plutôt bien fournit, jugea-t-il finalement.

Même en état d'ivresse avancé, Arthur piqua un fard monumental et relâcha les doigts de son frère.

-T… Ta gueule…

-C'était pas un blague, gronda Allistor en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un brusque mouvement rageur, le blond baissa le boxer du rouquin, certainement dans le but de se venger, mais il ne dit rien et écarquilla simplement les yeux.

-Oh ça va, je suis sûr que t'as vu plus gros que ça…

-Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi grosse… bafouilla le blond, pas spécialement apeuré.

Préférant ne rien rétorqué, Allistor lui tendit de nouveau ses doigts et écarta largement les cuisses de son frère de sa main valide. La nation Britannique était déjà passé à autre chose, de nouveau envahit par cette pressente envie de jouir. Il bâcla plus ou moins la lubrification des phalanges de l'Ecossais et lui lança un regard suppliant.

-J'ai besoin… J'ai besoin de jouir… Vraiment… J'en peux plus…

-Je sais, je sais… grommela Allistor, récupérant ses doigts. Allez, inspire un bon coup.

Arthur sentit sa tête se mettre légèrement à tourner, l'alcool et l'adrénaline ne faisant pas spécialement bon ménage dans son état. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et planta son regard émeraude dans celui de son frère, presque turquoise grâce au reflet de la cheminée. Ce dernier soutint son regard sans ciller, lui faisant passer autant de réconfort que possible par ce contact. Il fit quelques cercles minutieux du bout des doigts autour de l'anus d'Arthur, le regardant couiner et haleter de plaisir, puis il appuya un peu plus ses caresses.

-Respire bien… Lui conseilla-t-il.

Il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce qu'il tourne de l'oeil. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout, et ce serait franchement glauque de se taper un gars inconscient. Et ce ne serait pas du tout agréable pour Arthur. Il se força à croire que ce dernier fait ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Voyant que le blondinet suivait ses conseils, Allistor pressa un premier doigts, appuyant de plus en plus jusqu'à le faire pénétrer. Un vague couinement brisé s'échappa de la gorge d'Arthur, qui porta une main à sa bouche, essayant de ne pas bouger. Non pas qu'il ait mal, mais il avait tellement besoin d'éjaculer qu'il se montrait très réceptif.

Allistor ne s'étonna pas vraiment de le trouver si détendu. Déjà, s'il s'était déjà fait sodomiser, il ne craignait pas particulièrement l'acte en lui-même. En plus de ça, l'alcool était plutôt pratique pour atténuer la peur et détendait les muscles. Il sourit fièrement à Arthur et enfonça son doigts jusqu'à la deuxième phalange.

-Super… Reste comme ça…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, occupé à canaliser ses hanches qui voulaient partir vers ces doigts salvateurs. Allistor ne lui demanda pas de retirer sa main de sa bouche, le laissant choisir de faire du bruit ou non. Il s'en foutait pas mal. Il se concentra plutôt sur son doigt, enserré par les chaires chaudes de son frère. Il prit une petite inspiration, concentré, et se mit à chercher sa prostate. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de la trouver que Arthur réclamait un autre doigt à grand renfort de gémissements et de couinements obscènes. C'en devenait presque dérangeant… Dans le sens où ils étaient frères. Allistor n'était pas supposé voir un jour le blond dans cet état.

Cédant à sa demande, le rouquin appuya un deuxième doigt contre son anus et le poussa gentiment a côté du premier, tirant légèrement la langue, concentré pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le fait qu'il ait l'habitude ne signifiait pas que son fessier ne serait pas douloureux le lendemain. Déjà qu'il était presque sûr de se faire engueuler lorsqu'il aurait décuvé…

Il toucha finalement sa prostate, et le corps entier d'Arthur se tendit, puis se cambra alors qu'un cri d'extase lui échappait. Un violent frisson secoua Allistor en l'entendant, et il joua gentiment avec cette glande, espérant insérer un troisième doigt par la suite. Et étonnamment, le petit blond grimaça légèrement à cette intrusion, alors qu'il avait bien accepté les deux premiers doigts.

-Shht… Ca va, gamin. Détends-toi.

Ledit gamin peina à déglutir et ferma doucement les yeux, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières closes. C'était bon, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal après deux doigts en lui. Allistor ne bougea pas tout de suite, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, puis il écarta ses phalanges pour le détendre correctement. Arthur se remit à gémir, d'abord timidement, puis plus fort alors qu'il acceptait lentement les doigts qui bougeaient en n'aimait pas spécialement être préparé. C'était presque frustrant comme étape, pas vraiment agréable au début et loin d'être suffisant pour le faire jouir. Cependant, il avait conscience de son importance, et il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'il se laisse prendre sans avoir été préparé au préalable. Mais il fut presque heureux lorsque les phalanges de son frères quittèrent son rectum, et il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

-J'imagine que t'as pas de lubrifiant à portée de main… grimaça Allistor.

Arthur secoua négativement la tête et entrouvrit les yeux, les joues rougies par le désir. Les flammes non loin coloraient sa peau en orange, et lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers l'Ecossais pour les poser sur ses épaules, le rouquin nota à quel point ses membres étaient fins. Juste l'os et un peu de chaire, guère plus. Des allumettes, presque. Il prit le coude du garçon dans sa main et tourna la tête pour déposer des baisers plus doux que les précédents sur son bras sous le regard interrogateur du Britannique.

Mais Allistor ne dit rien. Même bourré, Arthur se vexerait s'il faisait un commentaire sur son poids, et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air maintenant. Il se contenta de le laisser reposer sa main sur son épaule et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Il lui écarta largement les cuisses, plaquant sa verge dressée contre ses fesses sans intention de le pénétrer dans la seconde.

-Ca va tirer sans lubrifiant…

-Ta… Salive… Met ta salive…

Allistor le regarda quelques secondes, incertain, et finit par secoue négativement la tête.

-Trop dégueulasse. T'as pas du lubrifiant dans cette baraque ?

-Ma chambre… souffla Arthur.

-C'est loin, marmonna le rouquin.

Cependant, il se leva et s'étira légèrement, pas spécialement gêné de se balader à poil. Arthur se redressa sur les coudes, et l'alcool aidant, il dévora du regard ce corps qu'il désirait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Où dans ta chambre ?

-Tiroir de ma table de chevet… Normalement…

Allistor hocha la tête et partit rapidement dans la chambre de son frère, qu'il connaissait pour s'y être incrusté un nombre incalculable de fois. Pendant ce temps, l'Anglais tâta ses côtes, de nouveau troublé. A croire que son état d'ébriété l'aidait à se remettre en question… Il tendit les jambes devant lui, absolument pas dérangé par sa nudité, et pencha légèrement la tête, hagard, en constatant la finesse de ses cuisses. De toute manière il aurait tout oublié le lendemain…

-C'est le bordel dans ta chambre… râla Allistor après quelques minutes, revenant avec le fameux lubrifiant déjà entamé.

-Non… Y'a juste quelques livres…

-Quelques livres ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Arthur haussa les épaules et tendit les mains vers lui, désireux de l'avoir à nouveau contre lui. Allistor se remit a califourchon sur les cuisses de son frère et l'embrassa avec envie, le faisant basculer en arrière pour qu'il se rallonge, bougeant ses hanches contre lui pour être sûr qu'il soit encore excité. Et au vu de ce qu'il sentait contre sa verge, il l'était. Il versa un peu de lubrifiant sur ses phalanges, à l'aveuglette, et inséra deux doigts d'un coup pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas resserré entre temps.

-C'est bon… Vas-y… murmura Arthur après avoir émis un hoquet de surprise face à l'intrusion.

-Attend trente secondes, souffla l'Ecossais.

Il le doigta habilement, effleurant sa prostate à chaque mouvement, et retira finalement ses phalanges qu'il essuya sur le plaid. Ce n'était pas lui qui ferait le ménage ou la lessive, de toute façon.

Arthur le regarda verser du lubrifiant sur sa verge, éprouvant de nouveau le besoin de jouir. Cette désagréable sensation remontait jusque dans son bas-ventre, comme une traînée brûlante, tirait sa peau… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. C'était loin d'être agréable. En fait, il ne détestait pas spécialement bander, mais ça devenait sérieusement douloureux quand ça durait trop longtemps.

-S'il te plais… Je t'en supplies… Prend moi… J'ai besoin de ta…

Allistor le coupa en l'embrassant fougueusement, le corps entier arqué alors que le désir brut coulait dans ses veines. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà ressentit ça. C'était violent, terriblement grisant, et il ne demandait qu'à se laisser aller à cet instinct presque animal qui lui ordonnait de baiser son frère sans demander son reste, là, tout de suite. Mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi violent.

Il guida son pénis en érection vers l'anus de la nation Britannique sans lâcher ses lèvres un seul instant. Définitivement, il avait rarement ressentit ce besoin de dominer quelqu'un, de l'avoir entièrement à lui, à sa merci, sous son contrôle. Il désirait Arthur plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré qui que ce soit. Cette pensée l'aurait certainement dégoûté quelques heures plus tôt, mais actuellement, elle lui semblait être pleine de sens. Il se dégoûterait plus tard.

-Respire à fond, gamin, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se les approprier de nouveau pour qu'il ne réponde pas quelque chose de salace.

Arthur bourré, c'était vraiment quelque chose… Il pouvait fracassé tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, pleurer dans son coin jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue, parler à tout objet inanimé sans paraître perturbé, devenir égocentrique au possible, ou juste… Terriblement pervers et dévergondé. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c'était la première fois qu'Allistor le voyait bourré de cette façon.

Il sentit le torse du jeune homme se soulever contre le sien alors qu'il prenait une grande inspiration, et prenant cela comme le signal de départ, le rouquin commença à pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, se guidant avec sa main le temps que le gland pénètre. Arthur se tendit lorsqu'il commença à le pénétrer, certainement à cause d'une légère appréhension, mais la nation Ecossaise ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. La gêne était passagère, il allait rapidement s'habituer, et il pourrait le baiser aussi fort qu'il le voulait.

-A… Allistor… gémit Arthur, enfonçant le peu d'ongle qu'il possédait dans ses épaules. Dou… Doucement…

-T'as l'habitude, non ? Gronda Allistor, le corps tendu par l'effort alors qu'il s'efforçait de retenir ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à s'approcher pour le pilonner furieusement.

Les yeux émeraude de son frère brillèrent d'agacement, et il se redressa un peu. Le rouquin le laissa faire, trop occupé à gérer son propre plaisir, mais il laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur lorsque les dents du blond se plantèrent sans douceur entre son cou et son épaule.

-Bâtard ! Siffla-t-il furieusement, donnant un large coup de hanches vers l'avant.

Les yeux d'Arthur se révulsèrent et il retomba net allongé sur le dos, le corps arqué et les doigts serré sur le plaid. Un cri s'apparentant plus à la douleur qu'au plaisir déchira le silence, et les larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Ca faisait mal. Il avait déjà eu quelques partenaires violents -des erreurs de sa part, il évitait au maximum ce genre de personnes- et il détestait cette impression d'être tailladé de l'intérieur, d'être déchiré, alors qu'une sensation de brûlure atroce remontait plus haut dans son dos que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il avait l'impression de saigner sans que ce soit toujours le cas. Il détestait ça. Et pourtant, c'était ce qu'il était en train de ressentir, avec son propre frère. Dieu, il était en train de se faire sodomiser par Allistor… Et il lui avait donné sa bénédiction, voire plus…

-A… Arrête…

Sa voix était brisée, rendue incertaine par la douleur et les sanglots qui menaçaient de le submerger. Où était passée la douceur dont son frère faisait preuve il y avait encore quelques minutes ?

-Oh non, gamin… Tu m'as chauffé, tu vas jusqu'au bout…

Les yeux de l'Ecossais semblaient lancer des éclairs. D'un côté, ses grognements et ses joues rouges prouvaient qu'il prenait son pied, mais de l'autre, il semblait en colère, blessé de se faire rejeté alors qu'il y était presque, à deux doigts de donner un orgasme à son frère… Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait le mieux : il faisait mal. Et puis ce n'était qu'Arthur. Il le cognait depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, ce n'était pas comme si cette fois-là changeait grand-chose. Arthur n'était plus puceau, il ne lui prenait rien d'important. Il tirait son coup. Et le petit blond l'avait plus que chauffé. Il ne permettrait pas qu'il fasse demi-tour maintenant.

En une seconde, il redevint le Allistor que Arthur côtoyait au quotidien. Violent et égoïste. L'alcool commençant à se dissiper, Arthur eu un moment de lucidité, entre deux vagues de douleur, où il se demanda ce qui lui avait pris d'initier tout ça. Il essaya faiblement de se débattre, d'arrêter les hanches du rouquin qui le pilonnait sans aucune forme de pitié, envoyant des vagues brûlantes de souffrance dans son corps qui le faisait crier et pleurer. Malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient furieusement, il pouvait entendre de temps à autre son frère ainé grogner de plaisir.

-Arrête de bouger, p'tit con…

Allistor se mit à peser de tout son poids sur son frère pour qu'il cesse de gigoter, et ce faisant, son visage se retrouva tout près du sien. Il put lire dans ses yeux verts qui se révulsaient de temps à autres toute la douleur, la peur et la honte qui l'habitaient. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se dit que s'il était resté doux et prévenant, il aurait pu y voir du plaisir et du désir. Sa colère augmenta doucement et il l'embrassa fiévreusement, pas pour le rassurer, mais simplement pour le posséder entièrement. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, il n'en était plus capable. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son frère souffrait alors qu'il prenait son pied, et que la situation était très semblable à toutes les fois où il l'avait frappé, pour des raisons plus ou moins valables et expliquées.

-A… Allistor ! cria Arthur alors qu'il soulevait légèrement ses hanches pour pouvoir bouger plus aisément.

Le rouquin gronda dans son cou et se mit à sucer la peau claire, laissant des marques rouge vif et des traces de dents lorsque l'envie de mordre lui prenait. Même s'il avait conscience que tout ça était mal, il ne pouvait endiguer le plaisir qui montait en lui. S'il arrivait à oublier que c'était Arthur, son petit frère, qu'il était en train de baiser, il pouvait facilement admettre qu'il avait rarement ressentit un plaisir pareil. Ses reins lui faisaient mal, le forçant à aller toujours plus vite, toujours plus profond, plus fort, serrer encore et encore les hanches de son cadet qui n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante et tremblante.

Il finit par se retirer presque entièrement, non sans mal, et à la force de ses bras qui pourtant commençaient à trembler sous l'épuisement, il retourna blond, le forçant à tenir sur ses genoux. A bout de force, sanglotant comme rarement, Arthur ne fit pas l'effort de tenir à quatre pattes et s'avachit la tête sur le plaid. Il n'avait plus la force de résister. Dans un vague sursaut de raison, il essaya de se détendre pour rendre la chose moins douloureuse. Il n'avait pas souvent couché avec des gens violent, mais il avait quand même développé ce réflexe grâce -ou à cause- du peu de fois où c'était arrivé. L'instant d'après, Allistor se renfonçait en lui, violemment, sans se soucier de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou pas. Un long frisson de terreur secoua le plus petit lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses cuisses. Vu comment son aîné continuait de bouger, ce n'était certainement pas son sperme.

-Allistor ! Arrête !

Encore une fois, le rouquin ne tint pas compte de ce que lui disait son cadet, l'entendant à peine. Les yeux mi-clos, il laissait ses hanches bouger comme elles le voulaient, et gronda d'aise en sentant l'anus du garçon se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de lui. Soudain, un violent coup de pied atteint sa cuisse et le força à reculer avec un grondement de douleur et de rage. Le blond laissa ses hanches retomber sur le plaid, à bout de force, et il se recroquevilla, essayant d'ignorer la violente sensation de brûlure qui montait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, partant de ses fesses.

-Espèce de sal… commença Allistor.

Son regard brillant de haine fut attiré par le liquide pourpre qui avait commencé à tâcher la couverture, et il fronça les sourcils alors qu'Arthur sanglotait faiblement, essayant de s'éloigner de lui à la force de ses cuisses qui tremblaient trop pour vraiment lui permettre de bouger. Cuisses, d'ailleurs, tintées du même rouge que celui qui couvrait le plaid.

-Merde… grommela Allistor en se rendant vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Les reins terriblement douloureux, il s'éloigna à son tour de son frère, avant de se remettre debout. Il avait vraiment une case en moins.

-Je voulais pas te… Faire saigner… marmonna-t-il.

Arthur ne l'écoutait pas, ne l'écoutait plus, ne pouvait pas l'écouter. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement… Il ne voyait plus clair du tout, et il n'était plus sûr que ce soit uniquement à cause de l'alcool. Putain de merde, il avait autorisé Allistor à le… Un violent haut-le-cœur lui retourna les tripes, et il dû ravaler le vomi qui envahissait sa bouche pour éviter de le recracher sur la grande couverture déjà bien malmenée. Peu importe où était Allistor, il préférait encore ne pas savoir. Seigneur il avait tellement mal…

Il n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, plus aucune notion de l'espace, ne sachant plus depuis combien de temps le sexe de son frère avait cessé de s'enfoncer en lui, ne sachant plus depuis combien de temps il avait initié toute cette merde, ne sachant plus où il était, pourquoi il était là, ce qu'il devait faire… Un violent spasme le secoua soudain, et son bras se leva de lui-même, certainement pour porter un coup, mais Arthur n'était vraiment plus sûr de rien, et encore moins de savoir dans quel état était son corps.

-Bouge pas, crétin…

Il reconnut la voix d'Allistor sans vraiment la reconnaitre. Une voix comme une autre. Il entrouvrit les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme, de respirer, mais la douleur était déchirante et il peinait à se concentrer sur autre chose. Il remarqua finalement qu'il était allongé sur le dos, toujours par terre, et que sa tête reposait sur un coussin. Il croisa le regard d'Allistor, sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la peur le glacer. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre que son aîné était en train de nettoyer les traces sur ses cuisses avec un torchon humide, et lorsqu'il lui leva légèrement les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses fesses, Arthur se raidit et essaya de lui décocher un coup de pied. Mais il y avait vraiment beaucoup trop mal, et son frère le stoppa, de toute manière.

-Arrête ça, tu te fais mal pour que dalle…

S'il avait été lucide, le blond aurait remarqué qu'Allistor était loin, très loin d'être à l'aise. En fait, il s'en voulait terriblement. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui s'était passé, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cédé à Arthur alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il était bourré, ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi violent… Les dents serrées, il épongea le sang et leva vaguement les yeux vers le blond, qui avait posé un avant-bras sur ses yeux et s'efforçait de retrouver une respiration stable et lente.

-Tu veux que je demande à Franny de venir s'occuper de toi ? finit-il par demander.

-Il doit être… Bourré… Avec Gilbert et Antonio…

La voix d'Arthur était rauque, brisée, inégale à force d'avoir crié. Allistor détestait s'excuser, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de son cadet, mais là, il avait été trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Arthur ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours caché par son bras. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que son ainé ait finit de le nettoyer, puis il s'autorisa à murmurer quelques mots.

-Je veux bien… Un thé…

D'abord surprit, Allistor ne bougea pas. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui gueule dessus, à ce qu'il se remette à pleurer, à ce qu'il le vire à coup de pied au cul -ça semblait un peu compromis vu son état mais sait-on jamais-, qu'il lui jette un sort douteux, qu'il ne lui parle plus pendant des semaines, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il lui demande d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau. Il ne savait pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, si Arthur acceptait ses excuses même s'il était conscient que sa faute était trop grave pour qu'il le pardonne réellement, s'il essayait de l'éloigner pour rester seul quelques instants, si ça n'était rien de tout ça…

-Okay… Va p't-être falloir te rhabiller un peu, aussi…

Allistor avait déjà renfilé son boxer, et il récupéra celui d'Arthur.

-Tu penses pouvoir le faire seul ?

-Ouais…

Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, pas d'insultes, pas de scandale… Juste une voix faible et abimée, quelques spasmes, des frissons, et ce silence… Allistor se releva, serra les poings, et quitta la pièce pour préparer le thé. Arthur attendit qu'il soit sorti pour essayer de se redresser. Il grimaça dès les premiers mouvements. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Mais cette fois était différente. Parce que c'était avec Allistor. Son grand-frère. Ils étaient des nations, ça n'aurait pas dû compter autant. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû souffrir autant. Et pourtant la douleur était là.

Il finit par s'assoir contre le canapé, et il attrapa son boxer pour l'enfiler non sans mal. Mais il y parvint. Il s'enroula dans le plaid souillé, plus occupé à dissimulé son corps qu'à s'intéresser à la propreté de sa protection de fortune. Et il attendit. Regardant dans le vide, essayant de réfléchir, de trouver un sens logique à tout ça, mais définitivement, il n'y en avait pas. Il aurait aimé en vouloir à Allistor, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était de sa faute à lui. C'était lui qui avait chauffé Allistor, qui lui avait demandé de le toucher, qui lui avait demandé d'aller jusqu'au bout. De quoi il se plaignait ? D'accord, le rouquin aurait pu être plus doux, mais finalement, c'était de la faute d'Arthur.

-Tiens…

Il tourna la tête vers Allistor et récupéra la tasse qu'il lui tendait. Etrangement, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de force nulle part, mais il parvenait à tenir le petit récipient sans trop de mal. Il apprécia le contact chaud de la porcelaine contre ses mains, et souffla doucement sur le liquide ambré pour le faire refroidir un peu. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de son frère. A quoi pensait-il ? S'en voulait-il réellement ? Peut-être bien, après tout… Mais Arthur n'avait pas le courage de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, car ça n'était pas totalement vrai.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher, après… Si tu en as envie, on reparlera de… Ca demain.

Avait-il déjà vu Allistor aussi impliqué dans une situation ? D'habitude, il était plutôt du genre à s'en foutre, peu importe qu'il soit concerné ou pas, et il envoyait chier tout ce qui le dérangeaient. Arthur songea à ça en buvant tout doucement son thé, alors que le rouquin remettait du bois dans la cheminée. Il se demanda s'il comptait vraiment en reparler le lendemain. Certainement pas. Il disait ça maintenant, mais lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il serait redevenu le même, il lui rirait au visage, lui ferait remarquer que s'il ne l'avait pas chauffé ainsi, ils n'en seraient pas là. Et c'était tout. Non, le blond préférait encore qu'ils n'en parlent pas. Il connaissait trop bien son frère, il savait que ses mots lui feraient encore plus de mal. Il n'était pas sûr d'être assez fort pour endurer ça. La douleur physique, encore, il pouvait gérer. Mais il ne voulait pas que son aîné le rabaisse encore une fois. Il valait mieux enfermer ces évènements dans une boîte et la planquer bien loin au fond de sa tête pour ne plus jamais l'ouvrir. Oui, tout oublier. C'était mieux ainsi.

Il reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse et regarda les flammes danser dans la cheminé, alors qu'Allistor terminait de se rhabiller entièrement. Il plia vaguement les affaires de son cadet et les posa sur le fauteuil, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Et le silence se prolongea. Ils n'avaient rien à dire. C'était trop tôt. Et même quand ce serait le moment, rien ne garantissait qu'ils parlent. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie, l'un comme l'autre. Ironiquement, Arthur se fit la remarque que ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Il n'avait jamais connu son frère si attentionné et doux dans ses gestes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus qu'il soit aussi prévenant avec ses partenaires. Mais tout avait dérapé, et les mauvais souvenirs avaient la fâcheuse tendance à être ceux qui restaient le plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si Allistor était resté doux jusqu'à la fin ? Est-ce qu'il se serait enlacé devant la cheminé et se serait endormi ? Est-ce que le rouquin aurait été là au réveil ? Est-ce qu'il lui aurait fait des remarques désobligeantes, serait redevenu le même, forçant Arthur à oublier cette nuit et à reprendre ces interminables disputes ? Au fond, la question ne se posait même pas. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça.

Malgré lui, il commença à piquer du nez, et bien qu'il ait tenté de résister, il laissa le sommeil l'éloigner de ses tourments pour quelques heures. Allistor l'allongea mieux sur le canapé, fit attention à bien le couvrir avec le plaid, et quitta la maison en éteignant toutes les lumières. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils prennent un peu de distance pour le moment. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Et Allistor trouverait bien le moyen de se faire pardonner.

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Arthur ne put manquer la brûlure atroce qui lui sciait les reins. Il ne saignait plus, c'était déjà ça. Après une rapide inspection de la maison, il fut forcé de conclure qu'Allistor n'était plus là. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Les évènements de la veille n'était pas clair, mais il se souvenait au moins d'avoir laissé Allistor le prendre, il se souvenait de la douleur, et du refus de son frère de s'arrêter. Seigneur il avait une gueule de bois monstre...

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et recracha tout ce que contenait son estomac. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête, terriblement mal au ventre, mal aux fesses, et pour finir, il ne marchait pas droit. Il termina de rendre tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette et se redressa, livide, tremblant, un peu fiévreux. Il le disait à chaque fois, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de boire autant. Il se traina en zigzaguant vers le canapé, entendant bien y passer sa journée pour décuver. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un Américain bruyant ne fasse irruption dans sa maison, sans frapper, puisqu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de se croire chez lui partout.

-Arty ! faut que tu joues au jeu que Kiku m'a passé, il es génial, et je suis sûr que même un vieux comme toi pourrait réussir !

Alfred se stoppa en apercevant la nation Anglaise recroquevillée sur le canapé, les yeux mi-clos et le visage crispé en une grimace de douleur.

-Malade ? demanda le jeune Américain en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Arthur aurait aimé le cogner, le faire sortir de chez lui, mais d'une certaine façon, il appréciait qu'il soit là.

-Ah, laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es encore bourré la gueule, c'est ça ?

Sauf quand il avait ce sourire moqueur et beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête sur le visage. Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il avait raison.

-T'as pas pris de médoc j'imagine... Je sais, je vais te faire un super thé, et je vais m'occuper de toi ! Ce serait pas héroïque du tout de laisser un vieux comme toi tout seul dans cet état !

Arthur essaya de se redresser, ne sachant même pas exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il avait terriblement mal aux fesses... C'était insupportable... Et encore envie de vomir, avec ça... Alfred rougit brusquement, bégaya, et se leva rapidement.

-Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau !

Il quitta la pièce presque en courant, et le blond le regarda partir, surprit. Avant de comprendre. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse dénudé, la couverture ne le couvrant plus que jusqu'aux hanches. Des suçons. Il avait des suçons et des traces de morsures. Pour un peu, il se serait remit à vomir. Il rougit et pâlit simultanément, avant de se recoucher en veillant bien à se couvrir.

-Oh, j'ai croisé Scotland au fait !

La voix d'Allistor lui parvenait depuis la cuisine, agrémenté du brouhaha qui accompagnait chaque action de la nation Américaine. Arthur se figea, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, et il trouva la force de lui répondre, malgré sa voix rauque.

-Où ça ?

-Il sortait de ta roseraie. J'ai cru qu'il était passé te voir, mais apparemment non... Il a dit qu'il venait s'occuper de tes fleurs, et qu'il fallait que je remette de l'eau et des croquettes à ton chat. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant, fit-il avec un rire qui s'efforçait d'être joyeux mais qui était clairement gêné. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vu...

Alfred sortit de la cuisine ouvrit la porte fenêtre pour s'aventurer sur la terrasse.

-Camelot ! appela-t-il, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Arthur, qui lui était en pleine réflexion.

Comme ça, Allistor était venu s'occuper de ses roses... Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Le geste le troublait un peu. Il essaya de ne pas trop espérer que ce soit un signe d'excuse, car les chances pour que ce soit le cas étaient très maigres. Finalement, l'Américain fit rentrer le chat.

-Ah, attend, t'a un truc autour du cou !

Trop tard, la boule de poile avait déjà était se coucher au côté de son maitre, comme s'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Arthur remarqua immédiatement la fleur passée dans son collier, et il l'en retira doucement. Il reconnu l'un de ses myosotis, qu'il avait finalement réussit à faire pousser avec ses roses. C'était Francis qui lui avait offert les premières graines qu'il avait planté, et il avait décidé d'en faire pousser d'autres, trouvant leur couleur bleue magnifique. Comme toujours, la nation Française n'avait pas hésité à lui expliqué le sens de cette fleur, étant très callé sur le langage des fleurs et toujours près à embarrassé son ami.

 _Ne m'oublie pas._

Arthur rougit, inspecta la fleur, n'ayant pas vraiment de doute sur la personne qui avait coincé la plante dans le collier de son chat. Alfred le regarda, avant de retourner en cuisine.

-Espèce d'idiot... murmura-t-il.

Camelot leva les yeux vers lui, avant de se coucher, estimant avoir accomplit la mission que lui avait confié Allistor.


End file.
